The present invention relates to clay-free aqueous well drilling and servicing fluids, methods of preparation thereof, and method of drilling a well therewith.
The use of fluids for conducting various operations in the boreholes of subterranean oil and gas wells which contact a producing formation are well known. Thus drill-in fluids are utilized when initially drilling into producing formations. Completion fluids are utilized when conducting various completion operations in the producing formations. Workover fluids are utilized when conducting workover operations of previously completed wells.
The new reservoir drilling fluid system set forth in copending patent application Ser. No. 09/806,752 filed Apr. 2, 2001 and further disclosed in the Society of Petroleum Engineer""s paper SPE 68965 entitled xe2x80x9cA New Biopolymer-Free Low-Solids, High Density Reservoir Drilling Fluid,xe2x80x9d hereinafter sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cNBRDF,xe2x80x9d utilizes a non-biopolymer, acid- or enzyme-soluble starch derivative that serves both as viscosifier and fluid-loss additive when combined with activated magnesium oxide and a divalent-cation-based brine. The NBRDF shows a unique shear-thinning Theological profile featuring relatively low, high-shear-rate viscosity along with relatively high, low-shear-rate viscosity. This behavior is highly unusual in high-density, brine-based reservoir drilling fluids. A result of this behavior is that effective hole cleaning is provided without generating excessive high-shear-rate viscosities that lead to disproportionate equivalent circulating densities. The NBRDF system is based on the higher density, divalent-cation-containing brines (utilizing CaCl2, CaBr2, Ca Cl2/Ca Br2, Zn Br2/Ca Br2 and Zn Br2/Ca Br2/Ca Cl2) in the 10.0 to 17.5 lb/gal density range, containing at least 1.2 equivalents per liter of a divalent cation salt. The total amount of the sized CaCO3 bridging particles is kept relatively low, 13 to 35 lb/bbl, so that thin, chemically removable filter cakes are produced. The size distribution of these bridging particles is designed according to the ideal packing sequence for optimizing sealing and producing a minimally invading (well productivity enhancing) fluid.
A number of technical advances in the petroleum industry have created cost-effective methods for the exploration and development of deep oil and gas reservoirs. One result of these developments is an increased demand for higher density reservoir drilling fluids (RDF""s). However, the density attainable for economically viable, brine-based reservoir drilling fluids is limited under current technology. Some limitations are based on the fact that current biopolymer-CaCO3-brine-based reservoir drill-in fluids utilize viscosifiers that are either incompatible with the higher-density brines of require special mixing equipment/techniques and complex formulations. In other cases, the cost of a base brine compatible with currently available biopolymer viscosifiers is such that the final drill-in fluid is priced out of consideration. The invention set forth in copending patent application Ser. No. 09/806,752 filed Apr. 2, 2001 present a newly developed biopolymer-free fluid system that uses conventional high-density base brines to fulfill the density requirement, a low concentration of bridging-solids, and a pre-gelatinized epichlorohydrin crosslinked amylopectin starch which functions as a viscosifier and fluid loss additive to produce an easily blended drill-in fluid with exceptional rheological and filter cake qualities.
Most brine-based reservoir drilling fluid systems used today consists of five primary components: base brine, pH control additive, biopolymer-derived viscosifier, starch-based fluid-loss additive, and bridging particles. Containing no biopolymers, such as xanthan gum or scleroglucan, the NBRDF system uses a pre-gelatinized epichlorohydrin crosslinked amylopectin starch (hereinafter sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cXLAPSxe2x80x9d) that fulfills the role of both viscosifier and fluid-loss additive when combined with a divalent-cation-based brine and a highly activated magnesium oxide. This fluid delivers a unique shear-thing Theological profile that provides effective hole-cleaning without generating excessive high-shear-rate viscosities that lead to disproportionate equivalent circulating densities.
The NBRDF is based on the higher density, divalent-cation-containing brines in the 10.0 lb/gal to 17.5 lb/gal density range. Brine-based fluids based on calcium chloride, calcium bromide, and zinc bromide brines provide several advantages. Formulating RDF systems in heavier brines minimizes the solids concentration required to weight-up to a high density. Keeping the solids low results in a lowering of the plastic viscosity. Buoyancy, or the upward pressure exerted by a fluid against particulates in the fluid, reduces the demands upon the viscosifying additives for particle suspension and cuttings removal.
A primary component of the NBRDF is the matrix of sized CaCO3 particles, the total amount of which is kept relatively low, 10 to 50 lb/bbl, so that thin lubricious, and easily removed filter cakes are produced. The size distribution making up this matrix of CaCO3 particles is designed according to the ideal packing sequences for optimizing sealing. This approach is designed to minimize formation damage by forming a thin, ultra-low permeability and high durability filter cake on the face of the formation, thereby minimizing fluid and solids invasion into the formation.
The relatively high low-shear-rate viscosities is a significant point of departure between the new NBRDF system and conventional CaCO3-biopolymer-based RDF""s in high calcium or zinc environments. Most other brine-based RDF""s incorporate both a starch and a biopolymer like xanthan or schleroglucan. Inasmuch as most of the fluid""s viscosity is only achieved when the biopolymer is added, dispersed, hydrated, and fully yielded, the biopolymer is termed a viscosifier. The starch is termed a fluid-loss additive inasmuch as the formulations without starch seldom have more than marginal fluid-loss-control character.
The new NBRDF system relies solely on the XLAPS to serve both roles of viscosifier and fluid-loss-control agent. This characteristic alone distinguishes the XLAPS as an unusual starch. XLAPS performs well in brines based on CaCl2, CaBr2, Ca Cl2/CaBr2, Zn Br2/Ca Br2 and Zn Br2/Ca Br2/Ca Cl2; but in seawater, NaCl-based and NaBr-based brines, XLAPS does not exhibit much capability as a viscosifier.
The NBRDF system is not intolerant of the addition of monovalent cation salts, like NaCl and NaBr, as long as the addition does not dilute the divalent cation concentration below about 1.2 equivalents per liter. Therefore, little or no difficulty is anticipated in drilling through salt.
In the NBRDF at lower densities and even as high as 14.0 lb/gal, higher low-shear-rate viscosities are consistently developed with the addition of small increments of a highly reactive magnesium oxide (HRMgO), a pH control agent, and/or dipotassium hydrogen phosphate. The suggestion that a pH control additive could be contributing viscosity is quite surprising, especially when it is noted that adding HRMgO and/or dipotassium hydrogen phosphate tends especially to enhance the fluids apparent viscosity at 0.0636 secxe2x88x921 shear rate (LSRV), while having minimal effect on the fluid""s viscosity at high shear rates.
A further distinction between the viscosifying characteristics of the new NBRDF and conventional RDF""s is the ratio LSRV/AV600. The commonly used parameter AV600 is one-half of the 600-rpm reading on a Fann 35 viscometer. AV600 is thus the apparent viscosity measured at 600 rpm, i.e., at the relatively high shear rate of 1022 secxe2x88x921. The LSRV/AV600 ratio is sometimes referred to as the shear-thinning index (STI). This parameter is dimensionless because both AV600 and LSRV are measured in the same units (cP). A desirable RDF viscosity profile would be to have a high value of LSRV and a low value of AV600. High LSRV gives good drill solids suspension and hole-cleaning character. Low AV600 permits low pressure losses in the drill pipe. The result of these low pressure losses is the transmission of as much of the hydraulic energy in the pumped fluid to the drill bit as possible without running the risk of hydraulically fracturing the formation. These considerations suggest that high LSRV/AV600 ratios are desirable in RDF""s.
We have now found that the LSRV and STI of the NBRDF system can be significantly increased by utilizing for the bridging agent sized magnesium carbonate particles or a mixture of sized magnesium carbonate particles and sized calcium carbonate particles. The medium particle size (D50) of the magnesium carbonate particles is from about 2 xcexcm to about 10 xcexcm, and the D50 of the sized calcium carbonate particles is from about 2 xcexcm to about 10 xcexcm. The mixture of magnesium carbonate and calcium carbonate particles can contain from about 30% to about 100% by weight of the sized magnesium carbonate particles and from about 0% to about 70% by weight of the sized calcium carbonate particles.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a method of increasing the low shear rate viscosity and the shear thinning index of an aqueous fluid containing at least 1.2 equivalents per liter of a water soluble divalent cation salt and from about 5 ppb to about 12 ppb of a pre-gelatinized crosslinked amylopectin starch which comprises adding to the aqueous fluid a particulate sized magnesium carbonate bridging agent having a median particle size from about 2 micrometers to about 10 micrometers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of increasing the low shear rate viscosity and the shear thinning index of an aqueous fluid containing at least 1.2 equivalents per liter of a water soluble divalent cation salt and from about 5 ppb to about 12 ppb of a pre-gelatinized crosslinked amylopectin starch which comprises adding to the aqueous fluid a particulate sized magnesium carbonate bridging agent having a median particle size from about 2 micrometers to about 10 micrometers, wherein the magnesium carbonate bridging agent is mixed with a particulate sized calcium carbonate bridging agent having a median particle size from about 2 micrometers to about 10 micrometers wherein the resulting mixed bridging agent contains from about 30% to about 100% by weight of the sized magnesium carbonate and from about 0% by weight to about 70% by weight of the sized calcium carbonate particles.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a well drilling and servicing comprising an aqueous brine containing at least 1.2 equivalents per liter of a water soluble divalent cation salt, from about 5 ppb to about 12 ppb of a pre-gelatinized crosslinked amylopectin starch, and a particulate sized magnesium carbonate bridging agent having a median particle size from about 2 micrometers to 10 about micrometers.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a well drilling and servicing fluid comprising an aqueous brine containing at least 1.2 equivalents per liter of a water soluble divalent cation salt, from about 5 ppb to about 12 ppb of a pre-gelatinized crosslinked amylopectin starch, and a particulate sized magnesium carbonate bridging agent having a median particle size from about 2 micrometers to about 10 micrometers, wherein the magnesium carbonate bridging agent is mixed with a particulate sized calcium carbonate bridging agent having a median particle size from about 2 micrometers to about 10 micrometers wherein the resulting mixed bridging agent contains from about 30% to about 100% by weight of the sized magnesium carbonate and from about 0% by weight to about 70% by weight of the sized calcium carbonate particles.
Other objects, features and embodiments of the invention are disclosed in the following description of the invention and appended claims.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof will hereinafter be described in detail and shown by way of example. It should be understood, however, that it is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but, on the contrary, the invention is to cover all modifications and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as expressed in the appended claims.
The compositions can comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of the stated materials. The method can comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of the stated steps with the stated materials.
The present invention is based on the discovery that the LSRV and STI of fluids containing certain dense brines and a starch derivative which imparts suspension characteristics and fluid loss control characteristics to the brines can be increased by adding thereto a sized magnesium carbonate bridging agent or a mixture of sized calcium carbonate and sized magnesium carbonate.
The brines useful in the compositions and processes of the invention contain at least 1.2 equivalents per liter of one or more water soluble divalent cation salts. Preferred divalent cations are the alkaline earth metal salts and/or zinc salts. The preferred anion is a halide, most preferably chloride and/or bromide. Most preferred divalent cations are selected from the group consisting of calcium, magnesium, zinc, and mixtures thereof. Exemplary most preferred salts are selected from the group consisting of calcium chloride, calcium bromide, magnesium chloride, magnesium bromide, zinc chloride, zinc bromide and mixtures thereof Other divalent cation water soluble salts may be present in the brine.
The preferred brines have a density of at least about 10.0 ppg, most preferably from about 10.0 ppg to about 17.5 ppg.
The starch derivative which imparts suspension characteristics and fluid loss control characteristics to the fluids of the invention is a pre-gelatinized amylopectin starch which has been crosslinked.
The chemistry of starch and the preparation of a multitude of derivatives thereof is well known. A book entitled xe2x80x9cModified Starches: Properties and Uses,xe2x80x9d by O. B. Wurzburg, 1986 (CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, Fla., U.S.A.) is an excellent source for information in the preparation of modified starches. In regards to the preparation of the crosslinked starches of this invention, the chapter entitled xe2x80x9cCrosslinked Starchesxe2x80x9d is particularly pertinent.
Representative crosslinking materials are epichlorohydrin and other epihalohydrins, formaldehyde, phosphorous oxychloride, trimetaphosphate, dialdehydes, vinyl sulfone, diepoxides, diisocyanates, bis(hydroxymethyl) ethylene urea, and the like. The preferred crosslinking compound is epichlorohydrin.
Crosslinking of the starch results in an increase in the molecular weight of the starch and an increase in the viscosity of aqueous dispersions of the starch.
The reaction conditions used in making crosslinked starches vary widely depending upon the specific bi-or polyfunctional reagent used for the crosslinking. In general, most of the reactions are run on aqueous suspensions of starch at temperatures ranging from room temperature up to about 50xc2x0 C. Often an alkali such as sodium hydroxide is used to promote reaction. The reactions are normally run under neutral to fairly alkaline conditions, but below the level which will peptize or swell the starch. If the crosslinking reaction is run in an aqueous suspension of starch, when the desired level of crosslinking (usually as measured by some type of viscosity or rheology test) is reached, the starch suspension is neutralized and the starch is filtered and washed to remove salts, any unreacted reagent, and other impurities produced by side reactions of the crosslking reagent with water. Konigsberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,950 discloses the crosslinking of starch with epoxyhalogen compounds such as epichlorohydrin. If desired, the starch can be suspended in non-aqueous liquids or aqueous solutions containing water soluble organic liquids during crossliking. See for example Kesler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,417, incorporated herein by reference.
It is preferred that the amylopectin starch for use in the present invention be crosslinked with epichlorohydrin in a basic aqueous starch suspension at a temperature and for a period of time such that the Brabander viscosity of the suspension is within about 25% to about 60% of the maximum attainable viscosity, preferably from about 25% to less than about 50% of the maximum attainable viscosity. The viscosity will vary by the amount of crosslinking and the test conditions, i.e., temperature, concentrations, etc. A viscosity peak indicates maximum crosslining. When the desired viscosity is reached, the crosslinking reaction is terminated. A Brabender Viscometer is a standard viscometer readily available on the open market and well known to those skilled in the art.
As indicated, the crosslinked amylopectin starch of this invention is pre-gelatinized. The term xe2x80x9cgelatinizationxe2x80x9d is well known in the art and is generally used to describe the swelling and hydration of starches. The term xe2x80x9cpre-gelatinizedxe2x80x9d indicates that the crosslinked amylopectin has been gelatinized such that the crosslinked amylopectin does not undergo gelatinization upon adding it to the brines of the present invention.
The crosslinked amylopectin is normally gelatinized by heating the crosslinked amylopectin at a temperature above the gelatinization temperature, such as during drying of the crosslinked starch slurry.
The pre-gelatinized crosslinked amylopectin for use in the present invention is preferably derived from a waxy starch, preferably waxy corn (maize) starch. As is known, waxy starches are virtually all amylopectin whereas common starches contain both amylose and amylopectin molecules. For the purposes of disclosing and claiming this invention, the amylopectin contains less than about 10% by weight amylose, preferably not more than about 5% amylose and most preferably less than 1% amylose. Potato starch is another source of amylopectin.
The brines may contain other compatible water soluble salts therein. The term xe2x80x9ccompatiblexe2x80x9d as used herein in regards to the present invention refers to a salt which does not result in precipitate formation in the brine and/or which does not prevent the disclosed pre-gelatinized crosslinked amylopectin starch from providing the brines with the characteristics set forth herein.
The fluids of this invention may contain other functional additives to impart specific properties to the fluids. Thus the fluids may contain weight materials (which may function as bridging agents in an appropriate particle size range), corrosion inhibitors, anti-oxidants, oxygen scavengers, reducing agents, supplemental fluid loss control additives, supplemental viscosifiers, and the like.
The fluids of this invention must have a bridging agent incorporated therein. Bridging agents are solid, particulate, acid soluble materials the particles of which have been sized to have a particle size distribution sufficient to seal off the pores of the formations contacted by the well drilling and servicing fluid as is well known in the art.
We have now found that sized magnesium carbonate or mixtures of sized magnesium carbonate and sized calcium carbonate increase the low shear rate viscosity of the fluids, and hence the suspension characteristics of the fluids, without adversely increasing the high shear rate viscosity of the fluids. The median particle size (D50) of the magnesium carbonate is from about 2 micrometers to about 10 micrometers. The median particle size (D50) of the calcium carbonate is from about 2 micrometers to about 10 micrometers. The weight ratio of the sized calcium carbonate to the sized magnesium carbonate is from about 0/100 to about 70/30 micrometers, i.e., from about 0/1 to about 2.33/1.
The concentration of the bridging agents will be sufficient that, together with the concentration of the starch derivative, the fluids exhibit a LSRV greater than about 10,000 cp, preferably greater than about 20,000 cp, an apparent viscosity at 1022 secxe2x88x921 in the range from about 15 cp to about 70 cp, and a fluid loss less than about 10 milliliters as measured at 185xc2x0 F. and 250 psi differential pressure across a 5 micron disk for 30 minutes. Generally the concentration of the bridging agents will be from about 5 ppb to about 50 ppb, preferably from about 10 ppb to about 30 ppb.
The concentration of the starch derivative must be sufficient to provide the fluid with the following characteristics: (a) a low shear rate viscosity less than about 10,000 centipoise in the absence of the bridging agent or other additive which increases the LSRV; (b) a high shear rate apparent viscosity at 1022 secxe2x88x921 in the range from about 15 to about 70 centipoise measured at 120xc2x0 F.; (c) a fluid loss less than about 10 milliliters as measured at 185xc2x0 F. and 250 psi differential pressure across a 5 micron disc for 30 minutes; and (d) anti-settling characteristics as exhibited upon static aging the fluid for 16 hours at 185xc2x0 F. Generally, the concentration of the starch derivative will be from about 5 ppb to about 12 ppb, preferably from about 6 ppb to about 11 ppb, and most preferably from about 7 ppb to about 10 ppb.
After static aging the fluids in sealed pint jars, any separation or syneresis is noted by measuring the depth of separation. For purposes of this invention, the fluids of the invention exhibit no more than xc2xc inch separation which is about 10% by volume. The settling characteristics of the aged fluids is then determined by inserting a spatula carefully into the fluids and observing if any solids had separated from the fluid. For purposes of this invention, the fluids exhibit no settling of solids.
It is a novel feature of the invention that the starch derivative imparts excellent suspension characteristics to the fluids at the low viscosities imparted to the fluids. This is in direct contrast with fluids containing water soluble polymer viscosifiers, such as biopolymers, such as xanthan gum, scleroglucan gum, succinoglycan gum, and the like, in the dense brines used in the fluids of this invention.
It is preferred that the fluids of the invention do not contain any polymeric viscosifiers, such as biopolymers, i.e., the preferred fluids are biopolymer free.
Without being limited thereby, we believe that the buoyancy of the brines contributes to the suspension characteristics of the brines. Thus as the density of the dense brines increases, less viscosity development by the starch derivative is necessary for the excellent suspension characteristics observed. This has not been previously known. Indeed, prior art fluids as exemplified by the patents disclosed hereinbefore indicate that the fluids contain a biopolymer or amorphous silica viscosifier and suspending agent and generally a starch or derivative thereof as a filtration control additive.
The fluids of the invention may be prepared and the method of the invention practiced, by mixing the dense divalent cation-containing brine as set forth herein with the starch derivative, and the bridging agent, and any optional additives as disclosed herein.
The fluids of the invention are useful in various petroleum recovery operations such as well drilling, including drilling into hydrocarbon-containing formations, completion, workover and the like all as are well known in the art. Specifically the fluids of the invention are useful in drilling a well wherein the drilling fluid is circulated within a borehole being drilled as drilling proceeds, and in well completion and workover methods wherein a subterranean formation is contacted with an aqueous fluid to form a bridge and seal on the formation, all as are well known in the art.
The low shear rate viscosity (LSRV) for purposes of this invention is obtained using a Brookfield Model LVTDV-1 viscometer having a number 1 or 2 spindle at 0.3 revolutions per minute (shear rate of 0.0636 secxe2x88x921). The fluid loss characteristics of the fluids are obtained by a modified API filtration test. Thus to an API high temperature filtration cell with removable end cages is added a 5 micron disk (i.e., an aluminum oxide (Aloxite(trademark)) ceramic disk having 5 micron pore throats, from 600 to 750 md permeability, which is 2.5 inches in diameter and 0.25 inch in depth) saturated with water. The fluid to be tested is poured along the inside edge of the filtration cell. The filtration test is then conducted for 30 minutes at the desired temperature of 185xc2x0 F. under a pressure differential of 250 pounds per square inch supplied by nitrogen. The spurt loss is measured as the amount of fluid expelled from the filtration cell until the flow of fluid is reduced to drops. The fluid loss is measured as the total amount of fluid collected in 30 minutes.
The apparent viscosity in centipoise at 1022 secxe2x88x921 is obtained utilizing a Fann 35 Viscometer at 600 rpm by multiplying the Fann dial reading by 0.5.
The median particle size (D50) of the magnesium carbonate and calcium carbonate are determined with a Malvern Instruments"" MASTERSIZER particle size analyzer.
In order to more completely describe the invention, the following non-limiting examples are given. In these examples and this specification, the following abbreviations may be used: API=American Petroleum Institute; XLAPS=the pre-gelatinized epichlorohydrin crosslinked amylopectin starch derivative of this invention which has been crosslinked to the extent that the viscosity of a basic aqueous amylopectin starch suspension undergoing crosslinking is within about 25% about 60% of the maximum viscosity which can be obtained; LSRV=Brookfield low shear rate viscosity at 0.03 revolutions per minute; 0.0636 secxe2x88x921, in centipoise; high shear rate viscosity=apparent Fann viscosity at 1022 secxe2x88x921 (600 rpm) in centipoise=AV600; sec=second(s); ppg=pounds per gallon; ppb=pounds per 42 gallon barrel; xc2x0 F. degrees Fahrenheit; ml=milliliters; min=minutes; cp=centipoise; rpm=revolutions per minute; in=inches.